


Honey Lemon

by Varsity_Noir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Small Talk, future!Au, honey lemon tea, seme!Aone, uke!Ushijima
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varsity_Noir/pseuds/Varsity_Noir
Summary: Hanya percakapan singkat ditemani segelas teh madu beraroma citrus.





	Honey Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Pokoknya, gara-gara temen saya, saya jadi naksir pair ini :')))  
> Btw, mohon maaf kalo ooc :')))

“Tadaima.”

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Ushijima Wakatoshi begitu ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Biasanya tidak ada yang merespon karena biasanya ia selalu pulang lebih dulu, namun kini ia disambut oleh suara bariton serta senyum tipis.

“Okaeri.”

Wakatoshi berkedip sesaat pada penampakkan kekasihnya di dapur. Aone Takanobu berbalik memunggungi Wakatoshi setelah ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, kembali berkutat dengan air panas dan dua buah mug. “Kamu pulang telat hari ini.”

“Iya. Kuroo-san dan Bokuto-san mengajakku makan malam diluar. Maaf kamu jadi makan malam sendirian.” Ucapnya, lalu melangkah menuju kamar mereka. Berniat mengendurkan semua ototnya dengan _hot shower_.

“Hn.” Sedangkan balasan dari Takanobu hanya berupa dengungan simpel.

.

Sepasang netra _olive_ itu menangkap sosok pria tinggi berambut putih di ruang tengah sana, menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya pada sofa dengan kedua mata yang terpejam.

Kedua mata Wakatoshi tak jua terlepas dari Takanobu. Kaos hitam yang sedikit ketat itu tampak memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang terbilang _bulky_ , bahkan lebih besar dari tubuh Wakatoshi sendiri. Tidak lupa dengan celana _jersey_ tim voli putera Datekou yang selalu ia banggakan sejak masa kejayaannya. Wajah yang selalu terlihat mengintimidasi itu kini tampak begitu… rileks.

Aone Takanobu. Walau hidup dianugerahi tubuh besar dan tatapan yang mengerikan, dibalik itu semua ia merupakan seorang yang polos dan besar hati. Hei, bahkan sosok mengerikan itu sangat menyayangi binatang. Tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dalam benak Takanobu untuk menyakiti siapapun, baik hewan atau manusia.

Mungkin itu yang menjadi alasan mengapa Wakatoshi berakhir hidup dengan pria itu.

Senyum tipis kemudian merekah di bibir Wakatoshi tepat saat ia menangkap dua buah mug berisi teh hangat di depan Takanobu. Ah, apa sedari tadi ia menunggu Wakatoshi untuk meminum teh bersama? Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung menyimpan _jersey_ tim voli nasionalnya yang kotor kedalam keranjang, lalu menghampiri beruang kesayangannya.

Seketika kedua mata Aone terbuka tepat saat Wakatoshi duduk di sebelahnya. “Apa ini untukku?” tanyanya, yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan anggukan simpel dari Takanobu.

Ia lalu menyesapi teh dalam mug yang kini berada di tangannya, kemudian meneguknya perlahan. Cairan hangat itu terasa sedikit asam dengan rasa manis yang kesat, berhasil membuat Wakatoshi lebih rileks. Takanobu selalu tahu bahwa teh lemon dan madu merupakan salah satu minuman favorit Wakatoshi.

“Bagaimana latihanmu?” tanya Aone begitu ia merasakan punggung Wakatoshi yang juga ikut bersandar pada sofa. Masih terpejam, sebelah tangannya perlahan merangkul pinggang Wakatoshi.

Sedangkan Wakatoshi sendiri tidak protes, tampak menikmati lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya sambil ikut memejamkan matanya. “Berjalan seperti biasa.”

“Hmm…” sekali lagi, hanya sebuah dengungan singkat yang Wakatoshi terima.

Hening sesaat, lalu Wakatoshi angkat bicara. “Bagaimana kantormu?” tanyanya sembari menatap Aone.

“Futakuchi bertengkar dengan Kamasaki.”

Wakatoshi mendengus pelan, mendengar berita pertengkaran Futakuchi dan Kamasaki seperti mendengar lagu lama. Ia selalu dengar bahwa hampir setiap hari Takanobu menjadi penengah diantara dua pria itu. Seketika kedua matanya terasa semakin berat, kembali Wakatoshi memejamkan matanya, sambil perlahan menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Aone.

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah tangan lebar perlahan menarik –memposisikan kepalanya agar bersandar pada bahu Aone selagi lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya mendekap semakin erat. Ah, ini dia, tempat paling nyaman untuk menyandarkan kepalanya, menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya dikala lelah semakin memonopoli.

Wakatoshi akhirnya terlelap, dan tidak menyadari bahwa pria disampingnya kini mencuri ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

 


End file.
